


ゆき

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold Feet's</p>
            </blockquote>





	ゆき

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to the real first snow here in Sweden 2013.12.06

He wiggles away from the cold, burying deeper inside the cover snuggling underneath it also ignoring that voice that tries to lull him out of his sleep.

“Kazu, Kazu-chan.”

Jin hears the bundle grumble and he chuckles softly, okay when his partner can sleep underneath the warmth so could he. Kazuya had none so work today, no schedule to run off to, no make-up being applied onto that tired face. No interview to run off to. No he could just laze around whole day with his two dachshunds curled against him while sitting underneath the kotatsu. But where does Jin find his younger partner. Here in the bed curled up and not obvious to the world outside.

Thus being early evening, it was snowing rather heavy for being Tokyo, it was white on the streets the snow blinding drivers and Jin had even wonder if he would survive the car ride. But he did and now he was freezing, snow was stuck in his hair and he sneezed and grumbled something about his stupid lazed out boyfriend. -He will pay. Jin lifts the cover as he snuggles underneath the cover and gloomps his half-sleeping turtle and he wiggles his cold feet’s against a pair of much warmer ones and he sighs content. But the surprise he gave seemed like Kazuya didn’t agree with it and almost jumps from the bed, but Jin’s strong hold around that warm body keeps his grumbling boyfriend in place and Jin just smiles and cuddles closer. His plan is a success as he has that glare direct at him or at the point of his head. Jin just rolls his eyes.

“You so called boyfriend had to work in this damned cold wheatear, warm me up…” He whines cuddling closer as he feels the body shivers underneath him.

“Jin, you’re cold…” Kazuya pouts but can't help to smile.

“That’s what I’ve said, warm me up…” His eyes twinkle arching his head a bit meeting those half sleepy brown hassle eyes.

“I can think of many things to warm me up…” He sneakily says as his fingers get a life of their own sneaking over Kazuya’s sides making him shiver more.

“It’s actually snowing outside?” Kazuya asks him as he begins to comb his hair through slightly wet hair feeling it dampness and Jin just grins as he leans up pressing his lips against those soft warm once feeling a spark lit up inside him.

Kazuya melts under Jin’s ministrations and he cuddles the body closer and throws the cover around them both being a cocoon of their own world and now Kazuya could hear the wind blowing outside and he can hear his dogs whining from the sudden warmth disappear from their coats – and for once Kame is glad he didn’t need to be anywhere as that spark grows deep inside him and the heath is rising even more and he’s warm and content.

“Okaeri…”

“Tadaima…”  


End file.
